


all i ask

by narryblossom



Series: begin again [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beginning Again, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Starts immediately after the hiatus begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall and Harry have a night together but that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i ask

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Harry chuckled in disbelief, lifting his arms above his head to stretch as he shuffled into their hotel room.

“Me either,” Niall agreed, chuckling the same as Harry. He closed the door softly behind them and locked the deadbolt—a habit he got from a few close calls with fans who were good at picking locks.

Harry hummed in response and began undressing, hanging his expensive suit back in the closet and sitting his boots beneath the outfit carefully. Niall folded his clothes up and put them into his suitcase to save himself from doing it the next morning.

“This isn’t really the end, though,” Niall added minutes later as he crawled into bed in his boxers. Harry sat beside him for a moment before peeling back the blankets and laying down.

“Yeah,” he hesitated as he let out a small sigh. “It’s just for the hiatus.”

“Just for the hiatus,” Niall laughed softly, thinking back to the conversation they had with Grimmy only a week prior.

“What’re you laughing at?” Harry smiled fondly as he turned onto his side to face Niall. He propped his head up on his arm and watched as Niall glanced down at his tattoos while he answered.

“Just thinking about when we saw Grimmy a few days back and we,”

“Mm,” Harry hummed while he leaned in, effectively cutting Niall off mid-sentence with a kiss. Niall kissed Harry back with a small grin, but he pulled back too soon.

“It’s not polite to interrupt people,” he whispered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry chuckled softly as he swung his leg over and sat upright on Niall’s hips. “There are better things we could be doing right now, though.”

He smirked as he slowly leaned down, pressing the last of his words into Niall’s mouth. Niall put up no protest as Harry’s tongue swiped his lip or when his hands pressed his thighs apart. When Niall fell asleep that night he was blushing all the way to his toes and he was wrapped around Harry’s back.

He woke up early in the morning, squinting as he tried to open his eyes against the beams of sunshine coming in through the blinds of the large hotel windows. He noticed Harry digging through his bag at the other side of the room.

“Haz?” he called out weakly.

“Hmm?” Harry turned towards Niall then chuckled softly when he saw the tired lad trying to lift his head up. “Go back to sleep, I’m just going for a quick shower.”

“Mkay.” Niall sighed, turning onto his other side. He fell back to sleep immediately.

An hour later when he woke up, he expected to see Harry sitting beside him or maybe at the couch with his feet kicked up, but he wasn’t. Niall sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking around the room in confusion. The closet door was still wide open, but Harry’s suit wasn’t there. His boots were gone, his suitcases weren’t on the floor with Niall’s, and the room felt empty, like Harry hadn’t been there at all.

“Where are you?” he texted Harry.

No response.

He tried calling, but got no answer. He left a voice mail, but he knew it wouldn’t help. He tried texting Harry a few other times, subtle things to get his attention, but it never worked.

“Piece of shit,” he growled, pressing his palms over his eyes. “Every fucking time.”

Niall wished that he could say he hadn’t fallen for this before. He and Harry would click together on tour like missing pieces, they’d become completely inseparable and do everything together. Niall would fall head over heels for Harry, and Harry acted like he felt the same, and then tour would end and Harry would disappear. He’d usually go off to LA and fill his time with models and actresses instead of Niall, wouldn’t even answer his calls if Niall tried to reach out to him.

This time, Niall decided that two could play this game. He met up with his friends and his family and spent weeks with them, not even glancing at his phone to see if Harry had finally answered him. He went to festivals and met pretty girls and found new hookups whose names didn’t rhyme with dairy. He hosted charity events, started his own fucking golf company, but…he still missed Harry. There was just something about his charming smile and his stupid jokes that Niall couldn’t stop thinking about. He knew he shouldn’t forgive Harry, shouldn’t let himself go back to him, but…

But Niall was a forgiving person. He couldn’t help himself, he just wanted to be with Harry for any amount of time he was allowed, so when he got a call from Anne saying Harry was in Holmes Chapel and she wanted him to come visit, well…he couldn’t resist.

He was nervous as hell on the train there, his anxieties sending his claustrophobia into over-drive. His body guard had to corral him into a corner of the station until he calmed down and controlled his labored breathing. They met Harry’s bodyguard outside the train station, and the two guards transported Niall to Harry’s mum’s house before leaving.

Anne met Niall at the door with a huge smile and an even bigger hug. He felt at home in their house having been there so many times before, so he immediately felt at ease coming in.

“It’s about time you got here!” she cooed as she hugged him. He let out a content sigh and a chuckle.

“There were so many people in the station, I had to let ‘em clear out before I could go. Where’s he?”

“Just in there,” she smiled, pointing towards the living room. Niall nodded and smiled, wiping his clammy palms against his jeans as he walked into the room. Harry was standing, facing Niall as he walked in.

“Hi,” Niall breathed out as a smile overtook his face. Harry stared at him, looking shocked, so Niall held up his arms. “C’mere then.”

Harry all but dived into Niall’s arms.


End file.
